


revenge.

by animealyssa



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Double Penetration, F/M, Gentle Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Revenge, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tail Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: part 2 of my kinktober 2020 voyuerism prompt. yall asked for it, so yall get it. lucifer is tied up and now has no choice but to watch his brothers get their way with you.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was apart of sinmas, but i made the decision to cancel sinmas and post what i did complete and this is one of them. didnt wanna lose it and wanted everyone who enjoyed it to be able to go back to it!

The boys had made up a plan, a plan that you thought they were nuts for. There was no way it would work - Lucifer was smart and he knew that the boys were still angry from his little stunt a few weeks ago. They were out for blood and wanted to do the same thing to him that he did to them - tie him up and let him suffer while they fucked you. You told the boys that they needed to do the dirty work and get him tied up and you would be there. The plan was to lure him to Mammon’s room by saying the second eldest did something dumb again and then to get him there. Then it would be business as planned.

Except this was Lucifer you were trapping. So you knew that you needed to make this extra terrible for your beloved sadist. The only person who knew what you were planning on doing was Asmodeus and you swear you saw him get hard at just the _thought._ He said he would tell his brothers that you were in control but that was it.

And so the day finally came. Everything was perfectly set up and now you were just gonna wait until you were called. You were hiding in Mammon’s closet when Lucifer stormed in and saw all the brothers waiting for him.

“What is this?” you heard him ask.

“Revenge.” Belphie said, probably with a smirk if you knew him. You heard a few growls from within the closet and you felt arousal spread over your body. A couple things got shoved around and before you knew it, your name was being called. You gathered up your confidence and strode out of the closet, dressed in just a robe with nothing underneath.

Lucifer was straining against the restraints that were tying him up, mouth gagged, until he saw you come out. Suddenly his movements stilled and he looked at you with wide eyes, realizing what was going to happen. He started to thrash against his restraints again and you spoke up loudly before he could break free.

“Lucifer - _stop._ ” Your pact with him came into play and he froze, eyes wide and glaring at you from across the room. “You are not going to break your restraints and you are going to stay still. You can make noises but you are not allowed to move.” you commanded of him. He let out a growl in his throat and you could _see_ the anger radiating off of him.

“Fuck that was hot.” Mammon said from behind you, greedily wrapping his arm around your waist and dragging you back against him. His hand went under your robe and gently dipped between your legs, grazing over your slit and making you gasp. He was always so needy and greedy with you - wanting to touch you all the time, fuck you all the time. He was your first, afterall.

“Now now, brother - did you not listen to what I said earlier? You’re not in charge tonight, none of us are.” Asmo said to him, coming up beside his brother but making no effort to stop him as small whines to started to escape your mouth. “Go on darling, give him an order.” Asmo whispered in your ear. Chills went up your spine as the lust from the Avatar of Lust poured onto you.

“All of you, get naked. Mammon, go sit on your bed when you’re done.” you commanded of them. You felt Mammon’s body snap away from yours and watched as each and every brother obeyed. Asmo and Satan were the quickest, Belphie and Beel behind them while Mammon nearly tripped over himself getting to his bed. Levi was the most hesitant but obeyed because of your pact. You hadn’t really thought much beyond this point and suddenly felt a little shy, but a grunt from Lucifer motivated you to keep going. Someone was liking this side of you and was upset he was missing out.

“He looks so angry already… I love it.” Satan said with a smirk towards his elder brother, sitting back with his legs spread on one of Mammon’s couches. Suddenly an idea clicked in your head as you finally untied your robe and let your naked body be exposed to the room. You locked eyes with the Avatar of Wrath and you swore you saw him lick his lips.

“Here is how this is gonna go. Satan and Asmo will get a dual turn first, then Beel and Belphie. Levi is gonna fuck me with his tail and _then_ Mammon will have his turn, last because he forgot who was in charge tonight.” You said to them, looking around the room. You heard a grunt come out of Lucifer’s gagged mouth from behind you and ignored it. “None of you get to cum until I say so.” you felt the power corse through you and knew that the pact had worked. Asmo smirked from the other side of the couch.

“What?!” Levi screeched. You shot him a glare now that shut him up - you knew that he usually came pretty quickly due to being neglected sexually for so long and it would be torture for him. Belphie - also a sadist - let out a dark chuckle from across the room.

“You can touch yourselves, and _no paying attention to Lucifer_.” you were now next to Satan on the couch, laying yourself down and making sure that you were in Lucifer’s field of view. You could see Mammon from his bed as well as Beel and Belphie from the other couch, both already fully erect. Levi was flustered from his spot on the floor, red and sweating but hard. Asmo was _obviously_ already erect and Satan was as well, staring down at your wet cunt on full display for him. Lucifer was staring daggers at his brothers and with one last smirk his way, you turned your attention back to Satan, awaiting orders.

“Kitten…” he purred between your legs, using his self-control to try to not jump the gun. You patted his head gently as you finally spoke up to him.

“Eat me out, Satan.” you commanded. He let out a snarl as he lowered his mouth down to your cunt. His tongue licked a long, slow stripe up your core and immediately your body was consumed by pleasure. “Oh _fuck_ yes Satan - ” you moaned out. Your hands flung themselves backwards and gripped onto Asmo’s biceps as he had positioned himself behind you. You needed to tell Asmo to do something - but your mind was already getting cloudy as Satan’s tongue swirled and dipped in your folds. He sucked on your bud that had you crying out - the sounds of moans echoing off the walls that were from the other brothers and yourself. “As - Asmo - touch me - ”

You didn’t know if the command went through your pact but he listened anyway. Asmo kept your hands on his biceps as he leaned down and planted his lips on yours, his delicate and soft fingers trailing over your hardened nipples and giving them a tug. You cried out into his mouth as you felt your body begin to sweat, heat taking over you as Satan had suddenly also started to shove his tongue inside of you. The Avatar of Wrath let out a moan of his own that sent vibrations right to your core, building your first release up in your center.

“Are you gonna come, doll?” Asmo asked you, continuing to roll your nipples in his fingers as your body began to tremble on the couch. Satan let out a hum that had you shaking under him, but not quite orgasming yet.

“Yes - I’m so close - fuck Satan go faster - ” he obeyed your command and started to tongue fuck you faster, sucking on your clit with every movement he made that _finally_ had your orgasm coming to the surface. “I’m - gonna - _fuck - o-oh f-fuck!_ ” you let out a scream as you came over Satan’s tongue, arching your body into Asmo who was letting out moans of his own at your pleasure. The sound of the brothers jerking their cocks to your orgasm only made your high that more intense as your juices spilled onto Satan’s tongue.

“You taste divine.” Satan said to you as you came down from your high. Your body calmed down as you caught your breath, panting already from such a wrecked orgasm. Asmo planted a kiss on your forehead and Satan kissed up your body before leaving one on your lips, the two walking away. It was now time for Beel and Belphie and you were almost nervous - more so for the later than the former. Beel came over to you and picked you up, having you straddle his lap as he sat sideways on the couch.

“Was that good for you, baby?” Beel asked softly. You nodded to him as you felt Belphie’s cock on your backside. “What do you want us to do?” he asked. You were sandwiched between the twins - something that happened often, usually. However, not like this.

“Kiss me, Beel.” you knew you were still to trembly from your orgasm by Satan and Asmo to have him inside of you yet. “Belphie, get your cock wet but don’t put it inside me yet.” you ordered the Avatar of Sloth behind you.

“Oh, you little tease.” Belphie said to you. Beel in that same moment brought his lips to yours passionately. Your hands tangled into his hair as he pressed you closer against his body, a gasp falling into his mouth as you felt Belphie’s cock sliding between your folds, coating itself with your slick. Beel forced your mouth open with his as your tongues started to battle each other, a moan going into your mouth from the Avatar of Glutton. “ _Fuck_ you feel so good… so god damn wet - ” The fire was starting to build back up again inside of you. You tore your lips off of Beel’s and started to pant.

“Beel - I need you to fuck me in my pussy. Belphie - I want you to fuck me in my ass. _Now -_ and remember you can’t cum.” You let out. A growl and a moan were heard across the room as the brothers who were able to use their hands started to jerk off again, panting with the need for release that you weren’t giving them. Lucifer’s bulge looked painful in his pants as you suddenly cried out at the feeling of _both_ boys putting themselves in you at once. “Fuck! Oh fuck - _just like that!_ ” You screamed out.

“Fuck…” Belphie breathed out into your neck as he sunk his teeth in. Another moan left your mouth as your body heated up with the sensation of both boys inside of you. Your hips moved in time with Beel’s trusts up, his cock filling you completely with every thrust. You knew that each of them was close by the way they were thrusting - sloppy and quick instead of an even pace. They were all moaning like animals in heat, dicks hard as their releases were at the tip of their bodies but not able to come out.

“Baby - I’m so - it hurts - _fuck_ you feel good - ” Beel praised you as he let out a throaty groan, trying to somehow force a release that your pact wasn’t allowing. Belphie was moaning into your body as you felt your body start to tighten up around them. Without warning, an orgasm wrecked your body as a scream ripped from your throat. Both demons inside of you moaned almost as loudly as you did, pulling their cocks out of you as they tried to pump themselves for a release. You collapsed on top of them, panting with tears streaming down your face. You didn’t know how in the _world_ you were gonna get through Levi and Mammon - you were at your limit, surely. You thought up of an idea - not that they could say no.

“Levi, Mammon, here.” Beel and Belphie walked away at your orders and the two older brothers were more then eager to come to you. Lucifer was no longer a thought in your mind as you licked your lips at the sight of Levi’s tail. Starting to lose patience and just wanting to have Mammon inside of you and see Lucifer cum in his trousers. “Mammon…” you whined.

“I’m here treasure, what do ya need?” he asked, bringing you on his lap. Levi’s tail preemptively slid around your waist as you felt his cock against your back, his body coming close you in envy. “You want me to take care of ya, treasure? Just how I know you like it, while Levi uses his tail?”

“Yes, Mammon…” you couldn’t be bothered anymore to make it a command. You knew that they were so desperate to cum that they would do anything to please you so that they could. Mammon’s lips trailed up your neck as you felt his cock slide gently into your spent and aching cunt. He rocked into you slowly as you laid almost limply in his arms.

“What do you want me to do?” Levi asked you from behind. You almost forgot about him if it wasn’t for his tail tightening around your waist ever so slightly, envious of Mammon getting your attention.

“Tail… use your tail on me - gently.” you told him as a soft moan escaped your lips. The Avatar of Greed was rocking into you the way you loved, slowly and gently while filling you all the way. Levi’s tail gently swirled around your clit as Mammon rocked, a louder moan escaping your lips as your walls trembled around Mammon’s cock. Your hands tangled in Mammon’s hair as you cried out in pleasure with every thrust into your spent and needy cunt. Satan, Asmo, Beel, and Belphie were all now standing beside you, cocks aimed at your body. They were aching, sweating as their jerks were rough and quick. Levi’s cock moved through the folds of your ass gently as you moaned out again.

“Kitten - we need - we need to cum - ” Satan breathed into your ear. You pulled on Mammon’s hair as he thrust a little harder than before, a moan falling out of the demon’s mouth at the feeling.

“Please treasure - _fuck_ let me come in ya - show Lucifer how much better we are - ” Mammon said to you.

“Faster Levi!” you cried out. The otaku listened as his tail circled you quicker, harder than before. Your body began to tremble as a high started to edge up. Straightening your back out, you took hold of Satan’s cock from the couch and took over jerking him while your body started to fuck itself against Mammon’s cock on instinct. You were about to come - orgasm at the edge of your cunt. Belphie put his cock in front of your lips as your mouth opened and a moan escaped.

“Fuck - oh fuck - Mammon - harder - go harder I’m so - _fuck right there Mammon_! Don’t stop - keep going - all of you touch me - _don’t fucking stop!_ ” you screamed as your orgasm started to take over your body. You screamed out their names as you felt their hands all over your body - your nipples, your ass, your throat, your cunt. “Cum - cum for me boys - fuck cum for me - _fuck!_ ”

Each of the boys let out a loud moan as their long awaited releases finally spewed out of them. You felt Mammon’s cock pulse in you as he came, Levi’s release spilling on your ass and Belphie’s on your lips and into your mouth. Satan spilled into your hand and continued to fuck your fist until he was shaking, Asmo emptying himself on your chest and Beel going on your back. Finally, a loud muffled roar was heard across the room and you knew that Lucifer had came as well.

Everybody came down from their highs slowly, Mammon sliding himself out of you and allowing you to fully collapse on his body. Levi grumbled as he threw his clothes on and left, not out of character for him. Asmo complained he needed to clean up and left after Levi. Beel left after too, not before wrapping a blanket around you and his older brother - he knew that you weren’t going to be moving any time soon and that Mammon wouldn’t want to move you.

“Do we have to release him?” Satan asked, getting dressed.

“Yes, Satan. We have to - but only if he promises to not kill any of you right now. Especially Mammon, I can’t be bothered to move.” you said, looking over at the Avatar of Pride. He was an absolute mess, an obvious wet spot on his crotch. His hair was all over the place and he was flustered, but still nodded.

“Fine…” the Avatar of Wrath replied. Belphie and Satan got their older brother down as you snuggled into Mammon’s welcoming chest. Finally able to move and speak, Lucifer strode over to you, shoving his brothers out of the way as he came eye level to you.

“You little _minx_. You have quite the nerve letting them do that.” he said to you. His eyes glowed red for a second before he brought his lips to yours. “We will be playing like in the future.” he turned on his heel with that, leaving you four in Mammon’s room. You would be lying if you didn’t say that the thought excited you.


End file.
